legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P6/Transcript
(Jack and Scott are seen alone in the street) Jack: Well, it's coming man. Scott: Who would've thought that we'd be putting an uncharted world in such danger like this? Jack: It's no one's fault Scott. Scott: Except for those Sinister Six guys. Jack: I mean I guess but still. Scott: Well just keep your guard up, those things could attack from anywhere. Jack: Yeah, where'd the others go anyway? Scott: They're trying to find Shade. Jack: Great, and I don't even know if he's still in town. Their friend's probably already dead by now. Scott: Just have hope Jack. Jack: *sigh* I'll try man. (The two look around for activity as it cuts to Shade hiding by a building. He then begins to hear Gientra's voice) Gientra: *voice* My children.... Shade: Queen...? Gientra: *voice* The time has come. Our chance at taking our first world has come at last. Shade: Yes my Queen. Gientra: *voice* Now for the moment of truth. Begin your assault my sons and daughters and bring justice to your family's name! (The other Targhul are seen on a nearby rooftop roaring in response) Shade: Gientra, you never fail to amaze us. Gunpowder: Brothers, BEGIN THE REAPING!!! (The Targhul roar and jump from the building as they begin their attack) Shade: And they're off! Now our people will finally- Yang: HEY!! Shade: Oh crap. (Shade turns as he finds Yang standing alone) Shade: Well this is a shock. You're hunting me instead of stopping my brothers? Yang: Where. Is. My. Sister? Shade: Sister? Oooooh the little red riding hood girl. Yang: Give her back! Shade: Okay then. (Shade then transforms into a clone of Ruby) Shade: *Ruby voice* Here she is! (Yang looks in shock as Shade laughs) Shade: *Ruby voice* So, still wanna kill me now?! I know you wouldn't wanna hurt your own flesh and blood kid! Yang: *Growls as he eyes turn red* Give me Ruby. Now. Or I'll blow your damn head up!! Shade: *Ruby voice* Aw sis, that's a VERY mean thing to say to your- (Suddenly Yang punches Shade in the face) Shade: *chuckles* Kid, now you've really just lost hope in finding her. (Shade transforms back into his regular form before he kicks Yang back. Smoke then billows from his body) Shade: So, we doing this one on one? You've still got my family to deal with after all. Yang: Oh the others can handle your shit family. Me? *Pulls out several rounds of ammo, and loads them into her gauntlet and robot arm* You're gonna die by my hands. Shade: Someone talks a big game! (Shade's smoke then begins to envelop him) Shade: Although, you're taking a big risk. Me? (Shade's smoke covers him, causing him to vanish in a puff of smoke before he appears behind Yang) Shade: I'll be painting the streets in your blood! (Yang turns out and throws a punch only for Shade to vanishes) Yang: Damn it... Where did he go...? Shade: *voice* Oh I'm still here. (Yang is then punched by an unseen force) Shade: *voice* Just not visible is all. Yang: An invisible enemy!? You're really making me mad now! (Yang is struck again by Shade) Yang: *Growls* Shade: *voice* God you're persistent. I like that in my victims, always trying to fight back. (Yang throws punches trying to hit Shade but misses due to not seeing him. She is struck a few more times) Yang: Go on freak... Keep hitting me. You'll regret it. (Shade laughs) Shade: *voice* What you think you scare me?! You think you're scaring the most perfect creature in the Multiverse?!\ (Shade then grabs Yang and punches her multiple times) Shade: *voice* Just try and fight back, I can do this all day! (As Shade continues to hit Yang, her hair starts to light up. As Shade prepares goes to hit her again, Yang is able to grab his fist) Shade: *Voice* Huh??? (Yang's pulls her fist back and delivers a powerful blow to the face, knocking Shade back HARD) Shade: *reappears* W-WHAT?! (Shade is knocked back before he quickly recovers from the blow) Yang: Now you've done it. (Shade notices that his jaw has broke from the blow) Shade: Hmm, not bad... (Shade tears his jaw from his body before a new one regenerates in its place) Shade: You've wounded me, I'll give you that kid. Yang: And I've got PLENTY more where that came from. Shade: Oh you're just begging to- (Suddenly Jack appears behind Shade) Jack: Yo Yang! Shade: Huh? (Jack rams his fist into Shade's back, causing it to go through his back and out his stomach) Jack: Need some help? (Jack charges electricity through his arm, electrocuting Shade before he throws him into a wall) Yang: Whoa! Shade: Dammit.... Jack: Told you this arm was powerful! (Jack runs over and joins Yang) Jack: So, Shade giving you trouble? Yang: He's definitely being a pain in the ass. Jack: Yeah we said they'd be difficult. (Shade then stands back up as he regenerates) Jack: And I didn't bring toxic bullets with me, so we're gonna have to burn him down! Shade: Try me! Yang: Burn him you say? *Slams her fists together* Well I have been told I'm pretty... "Hot". Jack:..... Shade: That was a terrible and you should be ashamed. Jack: Yeah, maybe leave the jokes to me for now. Yang: *Sigh* No one appreciate's puns these days... (At that moment Shade starts to attack, Yang notices this and starts to fire her guns at him, resulting in him trying to dodge) Shade: Bullets don't work on me asshole! (Shade then prepares to punch) Shade: NOW DIE!! (Shade jumps and prepares to attack when Jack steps up and blocks it as he lands, causing Shade's hand to break on impact) Shade:.....Ow...! Jack: It's Vibranium slimeball! (Shade steps back holding his fist) Shade: Oh...my god, that hurts...! Jack: Were you not expecting it? Shade: No I wasn't! Yang: Wow. Shade: Goddammit! (Shade's bones regenerate as he glares at Jack) Jack: So we gonna keep going or what? (Shade's smoke begins to envelop him) Jack: Is that a no? Shade: I will be seeing you very soon boy. And I will give the Queen permission to execute your excuse of a sister you freak! (Shade is consumed by the smoke as he turns invisible and runs off) Jack: Hm, wuss. Yang: *Growls* Jack: You okay there? I saw her hit you pretty hard? Yang; Forget it. I can take a beating and dish out twice the pain I got. But I'm worried about Ruby. Jack: Well I would be too. No one wants to be forced to swallow worms that turn your organs to mush and suck your blood dry. Yang: Huh?! Jack: Uhhh, forget I said anything! Now come on, there's still plenty more Targhuls to put in the ground! Yang: Right! Jack: I just hope backup arrives on time! (The two then run off to find more Targhul. It then cuts to Gunpowder who is seen blowing open a hole in a wall) Gunpowder: I smell BLOOD!! (The hole reveals a family inside the house cowering in fear) Gunpowder: Oooooh I hit the jackpot! Hey there kids! (Before Gunpowder can go into the whole, its covered by ice) Gunpowder: What the!? (Gunpowder turns to see Weiss and Scott, with Weiss being the one to make the ice) Weiss: Leaving other people out of this! Gunpowder: You bastards! Always willing to let others starve huh?! Scott: If it's to keep civilians alive, yes! Gunpowder: Then you will both be turned to ash! (Gunpowder sticks his hand away behind him, releasing an explosion that sends him flying toward the two) Gunpowder: BURN IN EVERLASTING HELLFIRE!! Scott: SOYU, END THIS BASTARD!! (Jirosoyu appears and blocks Gunpowder's attack) Gunpowder: Dammit! (Jirosoyu punches Gunpowder back) Gunpowder: You must be that hybrid freak huh?! Scott: I may be a hybrid, but I'm still better than you in every way. Gunpowder: We'll see about that kid. I'll show both of you! Weiss: Well you weren't lying about them being ugly. Gunpowder: Excuse me??? Scott: I mean you're not very appealing to look at anyway. Gunpowder: Neither are you freak! Scott: Alright then, if that's how you feel. So, shall we put an end to this monster Weiss? Weiss: Let's do it. Gunpowder: COME AT ME!!! (Gunpowder rushes toward the two. It then cuts to Toad crawling down the street looking around at all the chaos) Toad: So many of my brothers in one spot. This is such a joyous experience! (Toad then hears a woman scream as he looks to find her staring at him in shock) Toad: Awww what's wrong? Does my appearance bother you? (The woman turns to run) Toad: Hey come back!! I'm hungry! (Toad tries to chase after her but, he is suddenly slammed down by Nora's hammer) Nora: NOT SO FAST! Toad: OW! WHO ARE YOU!? Nora: I'm a crazy girl with a giant hammer/grenade launcher! Toad: Well that's going a bit overboard! (Toad jumps up and sticks to a wall) Toad: And now I'm gonna have to- *ribbit* (Toad goes silent) Nora:...… *Explodes laughing* Toad: SHUT UP!!! Nora: But that was the funniest thing I heard in so long!! HAHA! Ren did you hear that! Ren: Ugh! Nora! (Toad looks over at a near by rooftop to see Ren was hiding about to ambush Toad) Nora:... Whoops. Toad: DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!! (Toad crawls up onto the rooftop and glares at Ren) Toad: I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!! (Toad's tongue erupts from his mouth) Ren: So that's where the name comes from! Toad: DIE!!! (Toad's tongue shoots toward Nora and wraps around her before he lifts her up and slams her into the roof) Nora: Ow! Toad: Let's fight on even ground shall we?! (He pulls Nora up in air again and is about to slam her, but her hammer suddenly switches to its grenade launcher look) Nora: KEEP YOUR NASTY TONGUE TO YOURSELF!! (She fires a grenade, cause Toad to let Nora go and jump away. Nora lands on the ground) Nora: Hey! Get back here! *Chases after Toad* Toad: You can't catch me! Nora: You sure?! Toad: I am a Targhul! The greatest creation known to *ribbit*! Nora: *Stops running* …. *Explodes laughing again* Toad: *Stops running* STOP IT!!! Nora: You're more frog than zombie it seems! *laughs* Toad: Dammit, why is it acting up now of all times?! Nora: It's funny as hell when it does! Toad: Oh you can shut *ribbit* up! DAMMIT!! (Nora falls on the ground and starts pounding the ground laughing, even dropping her weapon) Nora: NO STOP!! YOU'RE KILLING ME!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!! (Ren arrives) Ren: Nora are you okay!? Nora: HE'S KILLING ME REN! WITH LAUGHTER!!! HAHAHA!! Toad: I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! MY QUEEN WILL HEAR ABOUT YOU BULLY!! Ren: Uhhh.... Toad: Now just *ribbit*!......OH FORGET IT!! *runs off* (Ren watches Toad run off back further into the city) Ren Now that is a strange beast indeed..... Nora: *Stops laughing* You know aside from the regeneration I think we could beat these guys. Ren: DOn't underestimate them Nora. There could be more. ???: Oh really...? (The two turn to find Gravitor rising up on a floating piece of debris) Gravitor: Do tell. (The two look at Gravitor as he smiles and jumps onto the roof) Gravitor: Heard you were making fun of my brother up here kiddies. Nora: Hey not our fault he makes funny sound. Maybe instead of killing people, he should go into comedy! He's be a smash hit over night! Gravitor: Well Gunpowder decided he needed Frog DNA to go with his Frog power. Nora: And now he's a comedian! Gravitor: He's a warrior! ???: Yeah! (Ricochet then jumps up next to Gravitor) Ricochet: He may be different, but he's a real fighter none the same! Nora: Aww come on, there's more to life then fighting. Ren: Nora I don't think they're willing to listen. Nora: Hey can't blame a girl for trying to help out a guy find a new purpose in life instead of trying to kill people. ???: You mean like me? (Ricochet is suddenly hit by a web of slime as Zulu suddenly swings up and kicks him off the roof before he grabs and throws Gravitor off the roof as well) Gravitor: WHAT?! Zulu: Sup. Nora: AHH!! MORE OF THEM!! *Points weapon* Ren: *Stops Nora* WAIT! I think hes on our side. Ricochet: Omega's brat! ???: That's not all! (Ricochet is then pushes back by lightning as Tom flies up and lands next to Zulu) Tom: The cavalry has arrived! Nora: Whoa, a robot?! That bot looks more advance then the one's you'd see in Atlas! Gravitor: Dammit. Ricochet fall back! Ricochet: R-Right! (Gravitor and Ricochet start to run) Tom: THAT'S RIGHT RUN! COWARDS!! (Zulu and Tom join Ren and Nora) Zulu: Heyo what's up? My name's Zulu and this is Tom, we're Jack and Scott's friends from the other side. Tom: Nice to meet you. Nora: *Gets right up in Tom's face* Ooooooooooooh! *Starts poking him all over in anime style* Tom: Ummmmm… Nora: Whoa you look so cool! What kind of weapons you got!? What is this cool metal your made of!? Have you ever been to Atlas!? They got a whole bunch of robots over! None as cool looking at you, but cool all the same! Tom: Um what??? Zulu: He's uhhh...not technically a robot. Tom: More like a cyborg to be honest. Nora: *gasp* A cyborg?! Tom: Oh my god... Zulu: Uhh, do we really have time for this? Tom: Yeah this chick is really weirding me out... Ren: *Grabs Nora and pulls her back* I'm sorry about her. She gets excited easily. Tom: So I noticed... Zulu: Hey listen we can talk more later! We gotta go stop Ricochet and the others! Ren: Right. Let's go then. Nora: Wait, is this all the backup they brought? Tom: Of course not! Zulu: They'll be here soon, now come on! (The four all jump from the roof and head back onto the street. It then cuts to Sammy, Jessica and Alex as they're seen with the others approaching town) Alex: Alright, the city should be just up ahead! Jessica: You think Jack and Scott have been able to hold out on they're own? Alex: They're not on they're own. They got friends helping them out. They'll be fine. Sammy: Hope you're right Alex. Gientra: *voice* Oh he is Sammy. (Sammy stops in his tracks as the others look over at him) Jessica: Sammy? You okay? Gientra: *voice* They can't hear me can they boy? Sammy: Uhhh, y-yeah everything's fine! Alex: You sure? Gientra: *voice* Yes. Sammy: Yeah! Jessica: Then come on then! We gotta hurry! Gientra: *voice* No, you will go deeper into the forest and find me. Sammy: W-What?? But- Gientra: *voice* Do not disobey your Queen Sammy. Alex: Sammy, come on! Sammy:....Actually guys, I-I think I'm gonna go another way! Izuku: Huh?! Jessica: Sammy what're you- Sammy: Trust me! It's easier for me to get the surprise from another way! Erin: I... Guess that makes sense. Alex: Look we don't have time to argue. Just BE careful. Sammy: I promise! Rex: Keep your guard up kid, these woods could have Targhul hiding anywhere. (Sammy nods as he turns and runs into the forest) Gientra: *voice* That's right boy. Keep running and the forest will bring you straight to me. Sammy: You better not be planning anything. Gientra: *voice* Oh I'm not! Not for you at least.... Sammy: I hope you're not lying. (Sammy continues running. He then soon comes up to a clearing as Gientra soon walks out) Gientra: Hello.....Sammy. Sammy: Gientra. Gientra: How nice to finally see you after all this time. Sammy: Sorry if I'm not excited at meeting you for the first time as you are. Gientra: For the first time he says... How funny. Sammy: Huh? Gientra: We'll discuss it over dinner. (Gientra then calls out into the woods. Two Targhul walk out as they drag Ruby out, still unconscious. They then stop and drop her to the floor before running off. Sammy steps back a bit) Sammy:....What? Gientra: Well I figured you'd want to talk over a meal considering how hungry you must be. Sammy: Is she dead? Gientra: Nope. Fresh out of the city kid. Sammy: Oh my god... Gientra: What? You haven't eaten human before? Sammy: No! W-Why would I?! Gientra: Strange. Those descending from my blood are always craving humans. Sammy: Well I-.....What...? (Gientra then walks over to Ruby) Gientra: Its funny. Isn't it? I despise these humans. And yet... *Holds up Ruby's head* We need them for food and to aid in our reproduction. An interesting relationship we share. Don't you think? Sammy: That-That's not how I view them at all! And.. What did you mean by "your" blood!? Gientra: *Traces her claw on Ruby's face* So Alex never told you did he? The truth? Sammy The- What truth? Gientra: Where you came from. Who birthed you. Sammy: Why do I need to know? I have Omega and his family to keep me company. Gientra: Is that something you should say to your mother? (Sammy is silent as he looks at Gientra) Sammy: Wh-What....? Gientra: You heard me. Sammy: N-No way, you're lying. You're lying! Gientra: I'm being serious kid. Now why don't you be a dear and help me kill this girl for me? Sammy: No! I'm not gonna do that! Gientra: You're really gonna back out like this Sammy? Jeez, no wonder I left you in that forest... Sammy: *tearing up* No, no no no it's not true! (Gientra walks up and hugs Sammy) Gientra: It is....son. (Sammy grits his teeth before he pushes Gientra back) Sammy: NO!! I refuse to believe that you're my mother! I REFUSE!! Gientra: You mean you don't believe me when I say how much pain you caused me giving birth to you? The disgust that came over my face when our eyes met? Or even how easily it was to decide to leave you to those Defenders at that laboratory? (Ruby then begins to slowly wake up as she looks over at the two) Ruby: Huh...? Sammy: No....No NO!!! Gientra: Yes, it's all true Sammy! ALL true! (Sammy falls to his knees as he starts crying) Gientra: Hm, and I though you'd take the news a little easier. Sammy: You....You can't be...... Gientra: Well I am. And I'll prove it to you. (Gientra turns as Ruby quickly pretends to be unconscious) Gientra: I want you to kill the girl. (Sammy is silent before Gientra turns and lifts him up onto his feet) Gientra: Did you hear me you little shit?! I said you're gonna kill her! Sammy:.....But- Gientra: But nothing! It's time for you to become what you were always meant to be. (Gientra pushes Sammy over to Ruby as he looks down at her) Sammy:..... Gientra: Now do it. (Sammy looks at Ruby as he starts tearing up, conflicted between the decision in front of him.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts